<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby pink by Queenofcolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371023">Baby pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors'>Queenofcolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Bucky [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, pussy eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby pink, silk lingerie set clung to her new feminine body as she delicately pulled up the thigh highs, clipping it to the garter. She applied mascara as she took one last look in the mirror, she couldn't help but be in awe at how lovely her new body looked in lingerie now. She usually felt inadequate in lingerie, but tonight she felt sexy and confident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Bucky [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to Sammy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The baby pink, silk lingerie set clung to her new feminine body as she delicately pulled up the thigh highs, clipping it to the garter. She applied mascara as she took one last look in the mirror, she couldn't help but be in awe at how lovely her new body looked in lingerie now. She usually felt inadequate in lingerie, but tonight she felt sexy and confident.  </p><p>Bucky could hear Sam's car pull into the driveway, cueing her to open the door before he could, and greeting him.</p><p>"Hello, Sir…" Bucky purred, fluttering her eyes as Sam looked at her in awe.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, don't you look stunning," Sam said, but with mixed feelings, he remembered the conversation from a month ago that she wanted to hold off on sex until she got used to her new body. Sam didn't want to pressure her or rush her until she was ready.</p><p>"Yellow," Sam said, gently taking her to the couch and sitting her down as she frowned.</p><p>"What's wrong, don't you like it?" She said her anxiety, blowing it out of proportion.</p><p>"Oh, honey, I do love it, but I just want to make sure you're ready for this I remember last month you want to wait for sex I just don't want to pressure you," Sam said gently rubbing her cheek.</p><p>"You're not pressuring me. I wanted you to find me sexy again," She said softly, her insecurity coming to light.</p><p>"I've loved you since the moment I met you. You. Bucky Barnes. I love who you are and who you were and who you choose to become. Do I find you Sexy? Without a doubt. I did before you transitioned fully, I do now that you have, I will as we get old and change yet again." Sam said, calming Bucky's anxiety and insecurity.</p><p>"Now, tell me, do you want this? If you don't, that's okay; we can just cuddle and watch trashy reality tv," Sam said, holding Bucky's hands looking into her blue eyes.</p><p>"I want this, I need you, Sir…" She purred, kissing his jaw, letting out a whine.</p><p>"Such a pretty girl got all dressed up for me," He growled, pulling her into his lap, letting Bucky straddle him. </p><p>Bucky rolled her hips, desperately, letting out a soft whine. Sam smirked his hands on Bucky's waist, watching her grind against him.</p><p>"Such a greedy girl, but don't we have dinner to eat," Sam chuckled, getting her off his lap as she pouted. Sam gave her a deep and wet kiss pulling away, leaving her wanting more.</p><p>"Go, set the table," Sam said, playfully smacking her ass.</p><p>Sam fixed both of their plates and poured them each a glass of wine. All throughout dinner, Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. Bucky felt his gaze on her body, and she adored it. </p><p>When the time came for washing up, Sam slid in behind her and hugged her close, dragging his fingers all along her thighs.</p><p>Bucky shivered and leaned back into his touch; she gasped when his hands rode up to the swell of her breasts and squeezed. She had wanted this for the longest time, to feel Sam's hands on her skin.</p><p>He turned her around slowly, giving her a gentle kiss before sinking to his knees. On his way down, he kissed her stomach and her hip bones and the fold of her thigh. She felt his fingers hook into her panties, pulling them down. She couldn't help her body from trembling. </p><p>"You're so beautiful," Sam told her, and he started sucking a small bruise into her right hip. She could feel his breath on her skin, his lips moving against her. </p><p>"Sam… Please… please--" </p><p>"Please what, baby? What do you want?" Sam hummed, nuzzling his nose closer and closer between her legs.</p><p>"Just touch me, please, I can't…" She braced herself on the counter and spread her legs, an invitation for Sam to do whatever he chose. </p><p>Sam pulled her panties aside, "You ready?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I'm… Yeah. Please just--" She was nervous and excited all at once, she'd never known a man's touch quite like this, didn't know what to expect. But then Sam moved and kissed her right where it counted. </p><p>Bucky let out a hapless whimper, her legs falling open even further, "Oh god." </p><p>Sam opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide between her folds and up over her clit. She grabbed for his collar and pulled him closer. He responded by lifting her leg and hooking it over his shoulder, licking deeper into her. </p><p>Her head spun, and everything inside her felt weak and useless, all she could feel was Sam's warm mouth devouring her, the sounds were filthy and hungry, and it made her blush. </p><p>"Fuck, Sam…" She moaned when he shoved his tongue all the way inside, and his finger came up to circle her clit.</p><p>He pulled away for a moment, looking up at her, his chin wet and his eyes blown wide. "You taste so good, sweetheart. So good," he said and dived back in. </p><p>She felt her legs begin to twitch and her arms struggling to hold her up against the counter. The warm, familiar wave of heat started coiling in her gut, tingling down her thighs, and when Sam spread her folds and licked once more, her orgasm shuddered through her. </p><p>Bucky clenched her legs around Sam's head, and he kept circling his tongue until her whole body shook. </p><p>Sam stood up abruptly and kissed her so that she could taste herself on him; she felt his hard dick press up against her, she felt the wetness between her legs and the craving for more build-up to something insatiable. </p><p>"Fuck me," she whispered, looking in Sam's deep brown eyes. </p><p>"You sure?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I want you to be sure." </p><p>"And I want you. I want you inside me." </p><p>Sam made a guttural noise and lifted her off the floor, pulling her closer for a kiss. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down carefully on the bed. He started with his own clothes first, stripping each item off one by one, and gave his cock a languid stroke once his boxers were off.</p><p>Bucky stared at him and licked her lips; the nervousness was gone. She knew Sam would be gentle with her, she trusted him, and she needed him to make her come again as he had just minutes ago.</p><p>"Smiling at me like that will get you in trouble, baby," he said, starting to pull down the damp panties. </p><p>"Maybe I'm looking for trouble, Mr. Wilson," she teased. She wanted to be the one to reveal her new breasts to Sam for the first time, so she slowly unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts with both hands. </p><p>Sam crawled on the bed, "Let me see you, baby. You're so beautiful." </p><p>She slowly lowered her hands, and Sam hummed in appreciation. "Can I?" he said, before reaching out and Bucky nodded. </p><p>He curled his hands around her breasts, caressing them gently with the pads of his thumbs. "Fuck, you're so hot. Lie down for me, sweetheart." </p><p>Bucky did, spreading herself eagle on the bed, feeling Sam shift on top of her, kissing a trail up from her navel to her boobs. </p><p>His tongue circled slowly around each nipple, and he ever so gently grazed his teeth along with them. It sent sparks of pleasure flying up to her spine. Soon she was panting, her hands all over Sam, scratching down his back. </p><p>Sam fumbled with a condom, slipped it on, and then slid one finger into her and played around a little, "Fuck, you're so tight." he said in awe, pumping his finger in and out.</p><p>She grew desperate for more of him, she pulled at his arm and then his hip until his dick was lined up to her entrance. Bucky looked up at him expectantly, shivering with anticipation, "I love you." she told him, and he smiled.</p><p>"I love you, too," he said and started sliding into her. </p><p>Her back arched off the bed, and she sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>"Shh, you're okay," Sam whispered, holding her close, "I'm here."</p><p>Bucky was overcome with emotion, her eyes began to tear up, but Sam held on and helped her through it. Soon it became more comfortable, and she relaxed. </p><p>Sam fucked her slowly at first, being overly careful with every move. His lips and hands were worshiping every inch of her, exploring each curve and line of her new body, seemingly lost in her. </p><p>"Touch yourself," Sam said, "I'm close, baby."</p><p>Bucky reached down and started massaging her clit, feeling Sam slide in and out of her. </p><p>"Come on, come for me," he said and kissed her, then leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. </p><p>She moved her finger faster and focused on Sam's warm, wet mouth on her, the way he adored her body. This orgasm came much slower and stretched out than the last; she felt it rip through her and felt herself tighten around Sam.</p><p>He cursed a few times, and the rhythm of his hips became sloppy and desperate. He cried out her name and then buried his face in her neck as he came. </p><p>A little while later, they were both sprawled out on the bed, Bucky's legs draped over Sam's and his one hand cupping her boob. </p><p>She lazily turned her head to him and stroked his cheek, "That was amazing, Sammy." </p><p>He opened one eye and looked at her, grinning like a kid who got all the candy, "More than amazing, baby. I still can't feel my legs. </p><p>She laughed warmly and beautifully, and Sam looked at her in complete amazement. Little did he know, he was really the amazing one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments welcomed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>